A Drop of Rain
by Ogopogo
Summary: When Harry gives up everything, a drop of rain can bring a sea of change. Possible SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

A drop of Rain… Sea of Change

**Disclaimer. **JK Rowling owns all rights to the characters, I'm just borrowing them, and making no money off this at all. Alright, this is possible SLASH. Meaning two guys romantically involved. Meaning kissing, hugging, and generally being couple like. No one is making you read anything, and this warning gives you plenty time to hit the back button. If the rating goes up, I'll put it up at the beginning of a chapter, in bold, and italics, and underlined. Flames will be printed off and shown to my friends, and we'll have a jolly good time laughing at them, while creative criticism will be greatly appreciated. And now, onto the story.

-------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the Gryffindor Quidditch stand, his tears mixing with the rain. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been pushed past the breaking point and now sat there, numb with both the cold and pain. They had pushed and pushed him, expecting greatness, expecting superhuman powers. Something he didn't have.

Oh, how he wanted someone to see past Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die and just see him, Harry. He wanted someone to understand, they all pretended they understood, but they pushed him forward. nonetheless.

Albus, who you would have thought that he'd understand, kept playing mind games and planting ideas in Harry's mind, making him think they were his own. Making him feel that he couldn't keep up with their expectations. Making him try harder, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge.

And Ron and Hermione, who claimed to be his friends, didn't see him when he was hurting. Who didn't ask what was wrong when Harry was quiet, they were too absorbed in themselves to notice little old Harry. They had gotten together in their 5th year, and since then, hadn't had much time for him.

The few who noticed him were Malfoy and Snape, but to Malfoy he was just someone to torment. And Snape only paid attention to deduct points from the Golden Boy. They would notice if he were gone, they would notice because they would have to find a new favorite pastime.

Harry looked down at his bared fore arms, seeing the trails of blood trickling down and mixing with the rain. He didn't care anymore. He'd done what they wanted, when they said jump, he said how high. Now, it was time for him. He was giving up everything, praying that no one would find him and save him, praying someone would come.

A tempest of feelings roiled about inside of Harry. Swirling, forming eddies in his mind. The same thoughts danced before him, 'You've failed', 'You can't do anything right', 'You've failed the world', 'Freak'.

A crash of lightning temporarily interrupted his thoughts. He turned his face to the sky. He'd lost his glasses earlier, and everything was a beautiful blend of dark swirling colours interrupted by brief flashes of light. 'Oh Gods,' Harry thought, 'I'm lost.' And the thoughts crashed back into him.

-------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short. I've got a bit more written, but not quite enough to post and I'd like to know what people think of the idea.. I know people don't like reviewing, but even a simple "Hey, good story, I liked . Write more!" Would work very well. Especially if you guys could help me figure out where to go with this. And I'm looking for a possible beta. E-mail me if you're interested. Tata.

Ogopogo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Drop of Rain

Disclaimer is in the first chapter, I don't really feel like I have to warn again. If you've gotten this far, you've most likely read the disclaimer and warning. Flame about it about stuff I've warned after you've read the second chapter, and I get to really have fun with my friends on this.

Sorry the updates are far apart, I'm in college and am writing part of this in English class cause this teacher is a wee bit boring.

_Reviews keep me going and I'm loving the one's I've got so far. Reviews make me feel like I can write, and feel better about myself, making me want to write more to make my readers happy. (omg, I have readers!)_

-------------------------------------------------------

Something roused one Severus Snape from an unfit slumber. He groggily sat up, wracking his brain for what could have woken him. A drop of rain hitting his face, and rolling down his beak-like nose provided the answer. He swore softly, while there were many things positive in his beloved dungeons, the rain leaking in was not among them. He sighed; there would be no more sleep tonight.

Groaning, his joints stiff with the cold, Severus forced himself to rise. He could always finish marking the students' essays. He shuddered at the thought. One would think that they would somehow manage to retain at least some of what he taught, but the attempts at writing on his desk proved otherwise.

He just didn't understand why they didn't get it. He was intimidating so they would pay attention, every day lives could be lost in a potions lab due to inattentiveness. It was a risk he simply wouldn't take just like the business with being a spy. He couldn't afford to give anyone any idea that he might be anything beyond the little lost Death Eater that Dumbledore had taken in years ago. He couldn't let any of the Baby Death Eaters give anything to tell their parents about.

Speaking of those, their leader seemed to be gaining a hint of a backbone. Draco had always led the Babies, but lately he seems to have lost some of the fire installed by his father. Him and Potter still had their tiffs, but they were starting to seem like they were just out of habit, and only for appearance. The utter hatred seemed to be missing.

With the rise of the Dark Lord again, everyone was preoccupied. Dumbledore was gathering forces, and the Death Eaters were swarming Britain like ants. Severus was busy trying to keep his kids alive, subtly teaching them life skills, and trying to keep them from accidentally killing themselves in Potions.

Sighing again, he half stumbled into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. The house elves could never make a proper cup, so Severus made his own special blend.

He sat down in his chair in front of the hearth, pulling out his wand to start the fire, and letting the heat of the coffee and the fire sink deep into his bones. Something else was off; it wasn't just the storm he knew was raging outside. He had some alarms on some of his students that could get themselves into trouble, but none of those were going off.

Maybe something else was wrong, another student, perhaps out having a grand old time in the Astronomy Tower. Severus rose from his warm chair, and strode over to his bedroom, and dressing in his teaching robes. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well go find what this disturbance was.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the field, his head down, the rain mixing with tears so he didn't know which were which, and cared not. The blood from his arms had mostly been washed away, the stains were unnoticeable upon the black of his robes. The cuts were barely oozing now. His eyes had fallen shut earlier, and now his head was wanting to meet with the ground. Everything felt so heavy, like his heart. All he wanted to do was sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nothing seemed to be wrong in the dungeons, all the Slytherins were in their beds as far as he could tell. Severus wound his way through the twisting hallways in the bowels of Hogwarts, making his way farther and farther up. Still nothing.

Where was it, where was the disturbance. The feeling of something severely wrong was growing stronger. Severus started moving faster, his robes billowing and flapping behind him.

He was almost at a run by the time he reached the Astronomy tower. He burst out the door, and was instantly soaked by the rain and buffeted by the wind. He whipped his head around, trying to find the disturbance. Where was it? It had to be close.

A flash of lightning lit up the world, highlighting a dark spot on the field. Severus leaned over the edge, his long hair hanging like rats tails about his face, and the rain was streaming down over his nose. He squinted out into the darkness, praying for another flash, half praying he was seeing what he thought he saw, half praying he was wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------

Omg, sorry, didn't want that to end in a cliffy. But it just seemed right to end there. To make it up to you, I'm posting the third chapter really soon and it'll hopefully be getting longer as I get going. Gomen!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Sorry again for the cliffhanger. Once again, disclaimer and warning are in chapter one, if you fail at reading that, well then you just fail… And on to the story!

----------------------------------------------

'Oh gods!' Severus thought as the lightning lit up the sky again. There was someone on the field in this weather. Casting a variation of Wingardium Leviosa on himself, threw himself off the tower, descending rapidly and hitting the ground at a run.

'Oh gods, no wonder this woke me up! Who in the name of all nine hells would be out here? Surely only the mad!'

Severus raced across the field, skidding to a stop on his knees in the mud before the dark lump. Dark hair and robes plastered everywhere, Severus had no idea who it was beyond a student. Even the house badge was covered in mud.

He lifted the body up, shocked at how light the student was. He figured maybe a 4th year or so by their size and weight, and dashed back towards the castle. He tore down the stairs to his dungeons. Waking Pomphry would be stupid, he had even more potions than she had available, some which were frowned upon.

Bursting through the door to his chambers, he propped up the figure in the chair closest to the fire. Pointing his wand at the fire, he forced it to becoming a blaze. He went over to his potions cabinet, unlocking the protective spells and throwing it open, grabbing random potions he thought he might need.

Kneeling before the soaking form, he pushed the hair out of their face and froze. 'Fuck. Of all the people...' The lightning bolt scar stood out strongly against Harry's pale face. He put his fingers to Harry's throat, feeling for a pulse. There, he's still in this world.

Sighing, Severus grabbed a couple potions, uncapping them and pried Harry's cold mouth, and poured them into his mouth, gently rubbing Harry's throat to get him to swallow.

Harry swallowed sluggishly, choking slightly on the potions.

Severus counted off on his fingers 'Warming potion, calming potion, mild standard healing potion… That should do for now. Now to see if there are any other injuries.' After quickly casting a drying spell on himself, Severus started undoing Harry's robes, pealing the sopping mass of fabric away, bringing Harry's skin closer to the quickly warming air.

'Gods, he's skinny. There's nearly nothing to him as he managed to undo the front of the school robes and baring Harry's shoulders. He pulled Harry forward to rest against Severus' shoulder so Severus could get the robes off his back, and pull off the sleeves.

Pushing Harry back, Severus caught sight of Harry's arm and froze again. Long, red, jagged lines traced themselves down Harry's arms. They were obviously very fresh and Severus couldn't too many older scars. This was probably the first time he had tried to hurt himself.

Severus pulled out one of the various ointments he had grabbed and started rubbing it into Harry's arms, causing him to whimper slightly. Severus continued rubbing the potion into Harry's arms until they had healed enough to stop bleeding completely and scab a little.

Taking off Harry's shirt revealed bruises covering most of his body in all sorts of colours blossoming over his body, looking like perverse flowers. Severus sucked in a breath, he knew that Harry's home life wasn't the greatest, but he didn't think things had gone this far. Some were nearly faded away, and some were over lapping. It made him feel sick.

Grabbing one of his own special potions kept only in his cupboard, he gently started rubbing the potion over Harry's chest, circling around some of the larger ones until they started healing. By the time he was finished, there weren't any violently coloured ones. The bruises that had been fading were gone, and others were to the point where it didn't hurt to just look upon them.

Pulling off Harry's pants, Severus continued the process. The pile of Harry's soaking clothes were starting to steam in front of the fire.

'There.' Standing back, Severus surveyed his work. Some colour was returning to Harry's face, and his breathing was a little better. The cuts were closed over and the bruises were going down. Harry would be fine for now.

Severus conjured several pillows and propped Harry up, then conjured several large blankets to cover Harry. 'That should do it for now.' Severus made sure the fire would be going for a good long while, then returned exhausted to his bed.

He hoped sleep would finally claim him now that the disturbance had been corrected and now Harry was resting safely.

--------------------------------------------

Sorry it takes me so long to update, school's been keeping me busy. I still could use a beta if anyone feels up to it. And thanks for all the reviews, good and bad, they help me write. Everything feels so short, but I want to keep updating to keep my readers happy.


End file.
